Flesh and Blood
by Morbid-Midnight-Screams
Summary: It wasn´t supposed to have happened liked that? It did. Now the consequences are happening. I couldn´t blame anyone but if I had too I would blame what my grandmother neglected to tell me. Warning: INCEST


**_I own the character I was inspired by Flowers in the Attic somewhat. It contains incest so no flaming. You can say if you liked it or not but dont tell be that the idea is gross or whatever. _**

When I was about 15 I found my first love. I lived in a small town where everyone knew everyonce. My mom died when I was 3 years old and I was raised by my grandma. In the town I lived in almost everyone that lived there was related because people were very…"active". everyone that was my age had to be careful how they fell for, because it was possible you were dating your own uncle, brother, cousin, nice, etc. even if they were the same age.

My grandma was never really that worried about what I did only that I went to school. When I was about 15 years old a new guy came to school. In the school the new kid always got to get escorted with the previous new kid, me. I got to know him. His name was Trevor, he was a great guy he was a year older then me.

Due to the reason that he told me that he was adopted and he didn't come from the same town I was from we couldn't have been related so we started dating. Very nice time we had with each other. My grandma knew I was dating someone but didn't know who.

Trevor respected me and I knew he loved me. Finally I decided that I was ready to have sex with him. We got closer to each other more then ever. We were in love. He loved me and I loved him. He had plans on getting married and having children and growing old together.

One day I found myself talking to my grandma about Trevor and I. I told her about him and she asked me who his parents were.

"He said that his moms name was Penelope Thomas and his dads name Christian Thomas." as soon as I said those name my grandma when white, her eyes widened, and she started to play with her hands as she often did when she was nervous.

I asked her what was wrong . Then she told me something that I was avoiding all my life. The reason I never dated anyone in my town. I DIDN'T WANT TO END UP WITH A RELEATIVE I DIDNT KNOW EXISTED!

She told me that when my mom was 17 a guy raped her and she got pregnant. My mom couldn't get the courage to tell her dad what had happened. My mom's dad had her on a really tall pedestal and she didn't want to fall.

My grandma told my grandpa that she was sending my Ma to private school for a while. But she send her to a cabin and hired a woman to take care of my mom. As soon as my mom had the baby they gave the baby up for adoption to Penelope and Christian.

The person that I thought didn't have any blood ties with me was my brother. The person I gave my whole heart to had the same blood that was running threw my veins at this very moment. The first _and_ only guy I gave my body to was my mothers son, my brother!

That day my grandma prohibited me to ever see him again to act like I never knew, to tell him I wanted to break up. I couldn't do that to him he didn't deserve that. _I_ didn't deserve that!

I ran out of the house I could believe what my grandma had just told me. I could be! It couldn't! it just couldn't!

I heard my grandma scream after me. I ignored her. As fast as I ran I got to Trevor's house. He opened the door and saw that I was real shaken and hysterical. He asked me what was wrong.

I told him.

He looked at me with a blank stare and hugged me. Bringing my face to his chest, I sobbed . I knew he was crying I could feel it by the why his chest moved.

"I have worst news!" I told him

"What can be worst then this? We had sex and we are brother and sister," he said in a hoers whisper.

"Exactly! I'm…I…am…pregnant."

For the first 10 seconds he seemed happy but then he remembered that we were siblings. How could I live with out Trevor? I had his baby inside me. What if he had a birth defect or something because of the genes. It was our fault I got pregnant! We wanted a baby to keep us bonded to each other.

We discussed what we were going to do . We decided to leave, to not care if we were siblings. We were in love and that was all that mattered. We got married the same day that we left.It wasnt hard because we already had different last names.

As the months passed I fell into a deeper love with Trevor. Living in the same house got as to know each other. My birthday came and went. I was 18 already. My stomach grew so much my the 7th month that I thought I was going to explode.

The BABIES were finally born, I had twins, a boy and a girl. I named them Alex and Alexis. The were perfectly normal.

Afterwards I had an operation so I wouldn't have anymore kids, we didn't want to risk having a baby that DID have a birth defect .

Trevor was working and so was I, at day time we left the twins in a daycare. When we picked them up we would spend the rest of the day all 4.

The day that the twins turned 16, I found out thing I knew were going to happen. Dip, dip inside me I knew it. The way they were always together and never dated anyone. Was it my own sick imagination that thought it would happen!

That day I decided to come early to surprise them so we could go eat together, the three us. I went into their room and I saw both Alex and Alexis naked on Alex's bed. Both in deep sleep and arms around each other. Alex face was on top of Alexis chest. Her body cover his nudity. They were sweaty and shiny. I gasped with horror.

No, no, it couldn't be. They couldn't have been doing the same mistake Trevor and I did. Did we lead them on to think that what they were doing was correct? We hadn't even told them the Trevor and I were siblings. It couldn't be happening.

Slowly Alex head rose from Alexis chest. She saw me standing at the door. Her eyes widen is surprise. She quickly grabbed a blanket and cover Alexis and herself. Soon after Alexis woke up, Alex had tears in her eyes.

I asked them what happened and what they were doing. The whole time Alexis did all the talking and Alex stood behind him sobbing. Alexis covered Alex's naked body with his while he had a blanked around his waits.

They told me that they were not interested in anyone else and as they grew up they were together so much that they fell in love. I thougt it was a weak excuse but I didnt want to ask more, I didnt want to know more.

I wondered if it was some kind of narcissistic kind of love. To only love the other because they had the same handsome features. No!, it couldn't be that. I thought them different from that. They were not the kind of children that stayed 2, 3 hours in the bathroom getting ready.

I was the last person that could judge them. Who was I to blame them of having an incestuous relationship, when I , myself was having one! How could they leave with each other with out no one knowing that they were siblings, let along twins. They were identical to each other.

_**A/N: Well There you have it. Later on if I get good reviews and if people ask me for it I might make a secon part. Or I might make it more detailed and make it more like a story. It will have chapters. Just maybe.**_


End file.
